Legends:Era da Ascensão do Império
right|O símbolo designando a Era da Ascensão do Império A Era da Ascensão do Império ou Era do Império toma lugar entre 1.000 ABY (a Batalha de Ruusan) e 0 ABY (a Batalha de Yavin). Os eventos de A Ameaça Fantasma, Ataque dos Clones e A Vingança dos Sith tomam lugar durante essa era. Era da Ascensão do Império 44 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' 43 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' 41 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' 40 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' 38 ABY *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' 37 ABY *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' 36 ABY *''The Monster'' 33 ABY *''Star Wars: Jedi Council'' 32 ABY *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' 32 ABY *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - OOM-9 campaign'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter '' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Gungan campaign'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Danger on Naboo'' *''Podrace to Freedom'' *''The Final Battle'' *''Outlander'' *''Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett - Temporada de Caça'' 31 ABY *''Twilight'' *''Infinity's End'' *''Starcrash'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander (TPB)'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare (TPB)'' 30 ABY *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Darkness'' *''The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight (TPB)'' 29 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' 28 ABY *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''The Devaronian Version'' *''Rite of Passage'' 27 ABY *''Star Wars: Jango Fett Mercenário'' *''Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Outbound Flight'' 26 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' 25 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' 24 ABY *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Honor and Duty'' 23 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Hunt for the Sun Runner'' *''The Cavern of the Screaming Skulls'' *''The Hostage Princess'' *''Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''The Shape Shifter Strikes'' *''Warlords of Balmorra'' 22 ABY *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage (TPB)'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''The Fight to Survive'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Maze of Deception'' *''The Battle of Kamino'' *''Hunted'' *''The New Face of War, Parte 1'' *''The New Face of War, Parte 2'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''Blast Radius'' *''Clone Wars Volume 1'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Double Blind'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The New Droid Army'' 21 ABY *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 56: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 4'' *''Enemy Lines'' *''Hate and Fear'' *''Dead Ends'' *''No Man's Land'' *''Striking from the Shadows'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Show of Force, Parte 1'' *''Show of Force, Parte 2'' *''Forever Young'' 20 ABY *''General Grievous'' *''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People'' *''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian'' *''Medstar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Medstar: Intermezzo'' *''Medstar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Parte 1'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Parte 2'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Parte 3'' *''Trackdown, Parte 1'' *''Trackdown, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''A New Threat'' *''Pursuit'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Parte 1'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Parte 2'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Parte 3'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Parte 4'' *''Clone Wars Volume 2'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' 19 ABY *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''In His Image'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''Loyalties'' 18 ABY *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' 17 ABY *''A Two-Edged Sword'' 15 ABY *''Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO'' - 15 ABY 11 ABY *''Dark Vendetta'' 10 ABY *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Star Wars: Droids (HQ)'' (até 6 ABY) 5 ABY *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' **''Jabba o Hutt: Traição'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''When the Domino Falls'' 4 ABY *''The Final Exit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Droids: Rebellion'' *''Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' 3 ABY *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Rebel Dawn'' 1 ABY *''Han Solo at Star's End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Enemy of the Empire'' *''Betrayal'' *''Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: X-wing - A New Ally'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Soldier for the Empire'' *''Darklighter'' Categoria:Anos na Era da Ascensão do Império Categoria:Eras de publicação